The Guarded Twin : Rewritten
by Entrinity Sunseeker
Summary: If you read the original TGT, you know the basic summary. Queen Serenity had two daughters, The elder of the twins is sent away. She seeks revenge on her mother for loving her sister, Serenity, more then herself. Will Entrinity stay evil?
1. Prolouge

Prologue: How It all Begins

Entrinity stood over looking the courtyard of the moon palace beside her mother. Her long golden hair tied back in a half bun the rest cascading down her back in a golden waterfall. Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled happily as she spotted her twin sister, Serenity, running about with the inner princesses. Entrinity glanced up at her mother and sighed.  
"Mother, this is ridiculous. May I please join the others now?" she spoke calmly, attempting to hide her boredom and hatred of having to go through royal protocol.  
"Entrinity, I am quite sure the others will be fine without you for now. Right now you must finish with your training." Queen Serenity spoke softly towards her daughter. Entrinity was the hotter headed of the twins: outspoken, demanding, and headstrong. Hence, a force not to be reckoned with. Entrinity and Queen Serenity had stopped seeing eye to eye and rarely got along since her mother decided that Entrinity was to go to Narcius for mage training. With Entrinity and Serenity turning sixteen tomorrow and a royal ball to be held in honour of the twins' birthday, everything was happening all at once.  
"Screw, royal protocol mother! I am not doing this! I'm sick of it! 6 months preparation and not once have I been able to spend time with my family. You obviously don't see what this is doing to me. For now I am going to spend time with my sister and enjoy my last few days of 'freedom' before I am forced to leave." Entrinity huffed and walked past her mother down towards where the girls where playing. A rare look of distaste passed on Queen Serenity's features and she turned away to see preparations for the ball.  
"You shouldn't be so cruel, Princess." A deep voice came out from behind one of the many silver oak trees. Entrinity spun on her heel and looked about but saw no one. Just a voice. Carrying on warily she turned her back on the sapphire blue eyes, flames dancing in them as she sped away.

"Sere, I can't believe mother is doing this to us! She's sending me to some unknown, undocumented planet for training, and she's hiring some dirty Terran to watch you!" Entrinity fumed as she paced back and forth in the large conjoining room between the twin's bedchambers.  
"Trinity, sweets, calm down. It won't be that bad." Serenity addressed her sister, calmly.  
"How can you be so calm?" Entrinity demanded. "I am being shipped off, and you have some filthy male watching you!"  
"The Terrans are not all filthy males, dear sister. Just because you hate the majority of males besides those few charming ones..." Serenity smiled.  
"Charming? HA! If he so much as tou..." Entrinity was interrupted with a knock on the large oak doors. "WHAT?"  
"Princesses, the guests are beginning to arrive. Your mother wishes to see you in the ballroom, immediately." Luna's voice came through the door.  
"Yes Luna," Serenity opened the door and followed Luna obediently while Entrinity just muttered and followed behind her sister. Upon entering the room, trumpets blared as the twins were announced. They greeted others with formality and protocol before Entrinity walked over to her mother.  
"I am not staying for this so called celebration. I will have once dance and then I'm afraid I'm going to pack," she growled.  
"Fine, Entrinity, Don't even bother with your dance. But at least wish Serenity a happy birthday. I do not want her to be upset just because you are. You're pushing your boundaries 'daughter'...just remember who I am." Queen Serenity replied icily. Entrinity walked briskly over to where Serenity stood with the four inner princesses.  
"Happy birthday Princess Entrinity," Princess Ami of Mercury stated coolly.  
"Happy Birthday, Entrin!" Lita, Princess of Jupiter smiled at her friend.  
"Trin! Happy Birthday!" Shouted Mina, the golden blonde princess of Venus.  
"Princess Entrinity, Happy Birthday, your highness" Rei the princess of Mars said icily. Entrinity glared at Ami and Rei not liking how they answered to her.  
"Happy birthday dear sister," Serenity smiled at her twin. Melting at her twin's words, Entrinity smiled and hugged her sister.  
"Happy birthday Rena. I hope you enjoy it and many to come. I love you dear sister." Entrinity wiped a tear from her face and left the group of girls. All shared a puzzled look upon their faces as Entrinity walked towards the staircase, blonde head low.  
She would miss this place she thought as she ran her hands along the silent walls that spoke so many memories. One by one, she let them slip away, feeling cold and barren inside. No one would get close to her ever again.  
"Princess? Are you alright?" She didn't expect anyone to follow, especially not a male. Entrinity turned to look and saw a handsome young man dressed all in black. He looked the type who wasn't invited. He extended a gloved hand to her and without thinking took it. His deep sapphire eyes bored into hers and she felt like she knew this man. "I'm fine...who are you?" He took her into his arms and rocked her gently, calming her slightly.  
"I'm...a friend. A friend who has come to help you get out of this mess. Please accept my help, you won't regret it."  
"We'll see...I must pack. I leave in the morning..." Entrinity replied dazed.  
"See you tomorrow princess," the man whispered, vanishing before her very eyes.

Next morning

"Mother why must I leave? My life is here! There is no threat to the throne much less the universe so I can't understand why I have to go!" Entrinity was adamant in not going and that headstrong side of her was beginning to show.  
"Because I am the queen and my word is law! How dare you talk back to me! Your sister would never dream of such a thing!" the queen replied. Something clicked in Entrinity's brain, something dark and in connection with that man last night.   
"Always about her. Perfection. Beauty. Love. She's got it all hasn't she? Does she know I'm being sent away? Does she know how you're being a cruel hearted bitch-"  
"Entrinity Alexandria!"  
"-Who doesn't give a damn about her eldest daughter? The true heir to the throne? Me. Not your precious perfect daughter, but me." Entrinity's voice then took on a male's and her eyes burned red.  
'Don't worry princess. She will know when she's deathly ill of the blood moon virus. Leave now.' the man's voice from the night before whispered in her mind. A dark energy aura flared around the elder princess, pushing the queen to believe that her eldest daughter was being used by the dark kingdom.  
"Princess Entrinity Alexandria Sol, I Queen Serenity, forbid you to have further contact with the Moon from this point forward. You are stripped of your rightful titles and I forbid you to make contact with Serenity in any way at all." Queen Serenity took a step back as rage filled her daughter's eyes.  
"You better make damn sure I don't return your 'majesty'. Because when I do, you'll wish you were never born. You may strip me of my title and ban me from this galaxy and time. But you Queen Serenity stand no chance against me. I will see my sister again whether she's dead or alive." Entrinity hurried out of the room, half believing what she said and knowing half of it was true.

The teleporter was already equipped with her stuff and Entrinity closed the door locked it and made the little ship blast off. Her mind was a jumble and she fell to her knees crying.  
"Help me," she whispered.  
"Let me help you." It was that same voice that had whispered in her mind not only a few minutes before, only this time the owner of said voice was standing before her. The same man from last night. Entrinity didn't rise, she just continued crying as he placed his hands on her head and made her scream out with bloodcurdling pain.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – A Stupid Dare

_One year later_

It was a stupid dare but anybody who knew Prince Endymion Theodore of Earth knew that he'd do just about anything. Still it was a stupid dare made by his generals. He was to sneak into the barracks and put on the royal Commander's armour then run back out to the others.  
The prince snuck round the side of the building his dark form slipping from one shadow to the next, moving gradually to the open Commander's window. He listened intently for any movement, decided there was none and hauled himself through the window.  
The Commander's quarters was furbished quite well: a large mahogany desk with maps sprawled across it, a chaise lounge on the opposite side of where Endymion was standing and a double bed. Well less is more. In the corner stood the Royal Commander's armour on a dummy. Silver shin and arm braces glinted back at Endymion under the dim moonlight and he ran his fingers over the silver emblem of Earth etched in a corner of the chest plate. Endymion hurriedly placed everything where it was meant to go putting the helmet on lastly. It hid much of his face but he was thankful that it allowed him to see.  
Something crashed outside of the door and Endymion tensed himself with his sword at hand. He wouldn't kill his own men but he'd definitely daze them so they couldn't report back to his father.  
A young man of about 16 opened the door and looked about in the room with a single candle to hand. He spotted Endymion and bowed promptly. Endymion froze. His father would definitely skin him alive for this.  
"Royal Commander Sir, the teleporter's arrived. The King wishes to see you off before you leave for your assignment." Endymion nodded and relaxed a little, not trusting his voice and followed the young guard.  
They walked silently through the Army campsite taking a short cut through the dark forests, the young guard's candle lighting the way. They soon came to a clearing with a few men milling about moving to and fro to a small ship. One man stood straighter than the rest and looked towards them as Endymion and the guard came closer.  
"Leave." The prince stated gruffly to the guard who looked slightly bewildered but did as asked. Gaia damn him; if he allowed his father any chance to see him and shame him. King Helios extended a hand and Endymion took it, grateful for the battle gloves on his hand.  
"Commander, thank you for taking up this job at such short notice. I understand the Royal Army is at ease?" Endymion nodded again and the king turned to watch items being loaded on ship. "This is a chance for Earth to shine Commander. To show this universe that we're not blood thirsty men. That we want peace just like every other planet. You carry this responsibility. I do not doubt your wisdom, but are you prepared to shoulder this heavy burden?"  
"Yes your Majesty," Endymion replied in that same gruff voice. There was no way he could get out now. He had written his own contract and signed it...now he had to fulfil a job that wasn't his.  
"All supplies are on board and a crew is on hand as well." The King turned to face him and extended his hand. Endymion clasped his wrist this time. "Gaia keep you Commander, and pray you come back to us safely." The prince bowed deeply and stayed that way until Helios left. What to do now? Act as an imposter? It seemed like the best course of action and his only one offered to him. He'd personally kill his generals if he ever got out of this.

_On the Moon_

The teleporter landed with a thud in the grassy plains before the palace. The sun was just rising and Endymion couldn't help but think the Moon, for all its filthy inhabitants, was quite beautiful. A handful of Lunarian soldiers clad in white uniform greeted him and his crew. They weren't friendly but they weren't ready to kill them either. The group made their way to the large silver gates that protected the palace for centuries and entered the inner courtyard. Roses beamed at him everywhere. It was said that the young Queen-In-Waiting planted these in memory of her twin sister although he couldn't quite remember the name. The Receiving Area was small and quaint, a light breeze blowing through the open archways and windows. A small staircase led to double silver oak doors. The Terrans came to a halt in the centre and Endymion made sure his helmet was on securely. He didn't need any of the men running back to Earth with suspicions that the Crown Prince was on the Moon. He prayed silently to Gaia for help and in a way he got it. A woman with dark curls and wearing a yellow dress descended the stairs. She acknowledged Endymion's attire and bowed her head. "My Lord Commander, the Moon is grateful for you accepting our request. Please, their majesties will see you now." He followed the woman up the staircase signalling for his men to stay. He thought he was to stay in the Royal Receiving room but the woman motioned for him to follow her to another door. It was the Royal bedchambers and a place where he'd rather not be. A blonde woman sat on the edge of the bed, mopping a silver haired woman's brow. She was deathly pale, sweating freely and babbling confused words. "Your majesties," the woman spoke softly. "My Lord Commander of Earth."  
"Thank you Luna. Please see to it that his men are well rested and fed." Endymion heard so much pain and weariness in that voice, one that a young princess shouldn't harbour.  
"Your Highness." Luna backed out of the room bowing, closing the door behind her. All was quiet besides the elder woman's mutterings. The princess spoke to him directly.  
"Surely you see the state the Moon is in my lord. We are not functioning the way we should be."  
"You mean you aren't functioning the way you should be...your highness forgive my intrusion." She stood and turned to face him with a small smile. Blue eyes tried to smile too but it didn't quite show. Her long golden hair was up in two buns the rest of it trailing down her back and she shrugged.  
"You are right my lord. I am not myself though it is not as if I have a chance to be. You should forgive my rudeness anyway," she curtsied low and smiled again. "Princess Serenity Aurora Celeste VIII, Crown Heir of the Moon and the Silver Alliance at your service. May I have the pleasure of your name my lord?"  
"Lord Commander Endymion of Earth. Your highness, my service is given to you freely." He tensed and cursed himself for slipping up but Serenity just sighed and looked towards her now silent mother.  
"Do you understand why you're here?"  
"Only slightly your majesty I'll admit." Endymion was lying through his teeth but he was good when he needed to get out of a problem.  
"I'll be blunt my lord. My mother is dying. She is practically dead now and I am basicly queen. There those who do not wish to see me ascend to the throne and continue my mother's rule. There have been several attempts on my life already and for a whole year my mother and I have been in seclusion. I have now decided that this is enough. I wish to find those who want me dead and deal with them accordingly and claim my birthright peacefully. To do this I need a protector if you will. I am asking you my Lord Commander to do the Moon a favour and protect its heir in its time of need. Do you accept?" Thoughts in Endymion's head ran by so slow that it seemed it took him forever to answer. He was being offered the chance to protect the race he sorely didn't like let alone having to protect their princess. He would have to carry the name of the Moon and the Earth on his shoulders and it was most likely he wouldn't be going home for a very long while. He would be treated like a soldier, not a Crown Prince and he would have to stay undercover at all times. Despite all of this he still managed to answer:  
"Yes your majesty, I do." She smiled at him and took his hand in hers, looking in his deep blue eyes.  
"I'm eternally grateful to you my lord and the Moon is in your debt." She then looked at him strangely and he feared the worst. "I hope you know you can remove your helmet. I wish to see the face of the man who is to protect me."  
"Your majesty, no disrespect, but Terran protocol it states that it is wrong for a lowly soldier to reveal his face to royalty." He hoped against hope she'd buy it.   
"Well you're not a lowly soldier; you're my bodyguard-"he felt his heart sinking. "-But if you're comfortable with your ways I'm not the one who will force you to stop them." Serenity went back to her mother's side mopping her brow again. "If you'll excuse me my lord..." Endymion straightened and bowed backing towards the door and closing it gently behind him. The eye of the storm had passed over him, or so he thought. All the same it was how the Crown Prince Endymion Theodore of Earth came to be the personal Guard to the Crown Princess Serenity Celeste of the Moon. Anyone who knew Endymion also knew that none of his dares went right either.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
_Three years later_

Entrinity growled furiously as she paced back and forth in her large bedchamber. Her sapphire blue eyes flickered dangerously with rage as Blair walked into her room. Her long golden hair billowed around her as she spun around to glare at him. "Blair! When do we leave! I want to…."

"See your sister I know, I know! Trin you have been here for the past four years and only know you wish to go see your sister?" Blair asked innocently, interrupting her ranting.

"Three out of the four years I have wanted to see my spoiled brat of a sister, Serenity! For the past THREE YEARS O'Royal! But only now with my 'dear' mother dying, from a disease that not even she, the great Queen Serenity, can cure, will I have my chance to see my 'perfect' sister again!" Entrinity grinned with her words, her dark eyes turning deep red. Entrinity loved her twin sister dearly as they were growing up, but because of her mother's harsh words the day after her sixteenth birthday she was seperated from her, and had nursed a hurt for years afterwards. Entrinity had turned against the lunarian queen and went to the mysterious man for help. Growling again she flung herself carelessly on her large bed and buried her head under the black silk pillow.

_**Flashback-Entrinity's P.O.V.**_

"Mother, this is ridiculous. May I please join the others now?"

I spoke calmly, attempting to hide my utter boredom and hatred of having to go obey the rules of royal protocol.

"Entrinity, I am quite sure the others will be fine without you for now. Right now you must finish with your training." My mother, Queen Serenity, spoke softly to me. My mother must have forgotten that I was the hotter headed child between my sister, Serenity and me. Without realizing what I was doing my temper began to rise quickly. We has stopped seeing eye to eye and rarely got along since she decided that I was to go to Narcius, the dark planet, for mage training. With Serenity and I turning sixteen tomorrow and a royal ball to be held in honour of the our birthday, everything was happening all at once.

"Screw, royal protocol mother! I am not doing this! I'm sick of it! 6 months preparation and not once have I been able to spend time with my family. You obviously don't see what this is doing to me. For now I am going to spend time with my sister and enjoy my last few days of 'freedom' before I am forced to leave." I growled and walked past my mother, down towards where the girls where playing.

_**Flashback scene change **_

"Because I am the queen and my word is law! How dare you talk back to me! Your sister would never dream of such a thing!" My mother's eyes slightly widening as she cruelly replied. Something clicked in deep within my brain, something dark and in connection with that stranger I met last night.

"Always about her. Perfection. Beauty. Love. She's got it all hasn't she? Does she know I'm being sent away? Does she know how you're being a cruel hearted bitch-"

" Entrinity Alexandria!-"

"-Who doesn't give a damn about her eldest daughter? The true heir to the throne? Me. Not your precious daughter, but me."

A male voice entered my thoughts and my eyes began to burn red.

'Don't worry princess. She will know when she's deathly ill of the blood moon virus. You must leave now.' As my eyes turned colours I could see the thoughts racing through my dear mother's head. Somehow linking me to the dark kingdom.

"Princess Entrinity Alexandria, I, Queen Serenity, forbid you to have further contact with the Moon from this point forward.' I cringed inwardly. "You are stripped of your rightful titles and I forbid you to make contact with Serenity in any way at all." Queen Serenity took a step back as rage flickered within the depths of my eyes.

"You better make damn sure I don't return your majesty. Because when I do, you'll wish you were never born. You may strip me of my title and ban me from this galaxy and time. But you Queen Serenity stand no chance against me. I will see my sister again whether she's dead or alive." I spun on my heel and hurried out of the room.

'Entrinity, Darling… Everything will be fine… Just you wait and see…' The same male's voice that had first spoke in my mind whispered again to me.

_**End of Flashback Author's P.O.V. **_

Sitting beside Entrinity, Blair grinned. 'If she keeps this up… I will get what I want…' Rubbing Entrinity's back for a moment he got up and silently left the room as her breathing calmed slightly. His matching sapphire blue eyes glimmered with joy of his soon victory of the Moon kingdom… Walking through the large marble halls towards his room he motioned towards a servant to pack his bags for the upcoming 'visit' to the kingdom he would soon rule…

_Endymion's Room _

He glanced out over the balcony railing down into the royal rose gardens of the Lunarian Kingdom. Princess Serenity was sitting quietly beside the crystal fountain in the center, singing hauntingly to herself, not realizing he was watching her. 'She's gorgeous… Cold and lonely… but gorgeous…' A tall short haired blonde woman walked into the garden wearing a short navy blue skirt, followed by a longer haired blonde woman in a short orange skirt and a woman with black hair that matched his own hair, in a deep red skirt. He watched the Princess stand and embrace the taller shorthaired blonde in a hug. Growling gently, he backed away from the window as the dark haired woman turned and looked up at him realizing they were being watched.

_Down in the Garden _

Serenity embraced her long time friend into a hug, and smiled up at her. "Uranus, Amara… My dear friend what brings you here my dear friend?"

"Princess, Do I need a reason to visit my favourite cousin?" The tall blonde woman smirked down at the smaller silver haired princess.

"Drop the act 'Mara… I know you're worried about mother, but she is doing as well as expected for someone in her sta.." Serenity was interrupted as Princess Reianna (Sailor Mars) raised her hand and looked up at the Terran Commander's balcony to see an ebony haired man looking down at them.

"Who is that?" Rei asked quietly, yet harshly at the same time.

"That would be the Terran Commander who was sent here by King Helios of Earth to help protect me from assassins." Serenity muttered then turned to face the balcony, "Commander, Why don't you come join us instead of locking yourself away in your room?"

"I am quite alright up here Princess…" His voice drifted down to her and she pouted slightly. Amara frowned at this and turned to Minako (Sailor Venus) and asked her to go escort the Commander down. Grinning cruelly she also turned to the balcony.

"Commander, If Princess Serenity asks you to do something it isn't wise to turn her down. Besides I am sure she would like your company for me and Mars as well as Venus must meet up with the other Senshi to train.." A knock came from behind Endymion and Venus entered the darkened room. Grinning like fool Venus grabbed him by the back of the neck and took him towards the railing…

"Hope you can swim," She whispered softly into his ear and threw him over the balcony making him land in the crystal pond. Jumping over the railing herself Venus stood beside her princess with Mars and Uranus. Endymion surfaced from the pond to see all three of the females giggling, and a very upset silver haired angel rushing towards him.

Helping him out of the water she turned and scowled at the girls. "I am disappointed in you three… You did not need to throw him into the pond…"

"Aww but kitten…" Uranus began and Serenity held up her hand.

"Leave us… Now that you three pretty much demanded and forced him to spend time with me, I will treat him with respect because you three haven't…. Dismissed…" Turning her back on her cousin and two closest friends she took Endymion's arm and stormed off to the other end of the garden.

An hour later after asking silly pointless questions, like favourite flower and color and song Serenity finally asked about his family and Endymion cringed slightly. 'Do I tell her the truth or do I lie?' His heart told him truth as his mind told him lie… Instead of taking sides he went did both…. "My parents don't realize I am here… I am not really the Terran commander of Earth… But I am better trained then he is… So you do not have to worry about your safety princess I will not let anything happen to you. I am here because of a silly dare from my four closest friends in the world… They dared me to take the Commander's armour, I was caught dressed up as him and brought here, still disguised as the commander." He frowned slightly as she stared at him in bewilderment. "Please allow me to stay princess I will cause you no harm and I will protect you in the name of my home planet." Serenity nodded silently. "What of your family Princess… I told you of mine…"

Closing her eyes for a mere moment, Serenity looked at him quietly. "My father disappeared after my birth… He was the king of the Sun kingdom, King Sol…. He was fighting with a creature from out of this solar system and the rumours say that he died during that fight shortly after the being did. My mother, Queen Serenity VII, is dying of a new disease apparently biologically created to kill only her. She called it the 'Blood Moon Virus'… My twin sister, Entrinity, disappeared after our sixteenth birthday and I have not heard from her since. She was supposed to go to Narcius for mage training, but has never returned or even sent message to tell me she is safe. Mother has believed her to be dead for years, and has mourned her death. I believe she is still alive though… I can feel her life energy…" Serenity whispered as tears rolled down her pale cheeks at the mention of her older twin sister. No one has spoken of her for years. "I have not seen my sister in four years… Four years! I am now twenty years of age soon to be twenty-one…. You are the fifth person sent to watch over me… All the others gave up on me because I was so cold and unforgiving… I always snapped at them… But you are different…. Why are you different?" She asked quietly looking into his midnight blue eyes that clashed with her own crystal blue ones. Leaning upwards she placed her lips softly on his then withdrew. Standing she turned and fled, her cheeks burning red as she dashed madly through the doors.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Earth

The castle of Atlantis was impregnable: three sides were protected by sharp cliffs and that left only the front of the castle which was often heavily fortified. It was also where several coves and dungeons had been made over the years.

The wind whipped Malachite's hair as he walked down the weather worn steps, concealed from all enemies besides the royal family. At the end was a natural made cove and once inside the wind stopped howling and warmth enveloped aybody who walked in. Malachite shook his head and held a basket aloft which he carried with him.

"Who's hungry?" he asked and three figures rushed at him. The other three generals raided the basklet and each took their prize to their corner like a lion, not willing to share. Malachite sighed and moved deeper into the cave.

"That leaves you with a loaf of bread, an apple and a chicken leg. Is that ok?" the silver haired general asked into the darkness. A muffled sound that sounded much like a yes answered him and in the gloom Malchite removed the gag from around Commander Gertrain's mouth. The Commander grabbed the remains of the basket and downed the food eagerly. The generals hadn't been starving him but he certainly acted as if they did.

"Totally ridiculous. Absolutely absurd." Gertrain mumbled through flying pieces of bread.

"Yeah well you might be here a lot longer," Jaedite called out and wiped his mouth of the juice he'd been drinking. He brushed his black uniform from any crumbs and came to stand next to Malachite.

"What I don't understand is, why I'm being kept here against my will." All the generals fell silent.

On the night of the dare Gertrain had been directing the rest of his men on how to behave and how best to protect the royal family then he headed for his rooms in the barracks. The generals meanwhile became worried about Endymion and raced to the Commander's rooms also. Outside the window they saw Gertrain look high and low for his armour and start sweating because he needed to be with Helios at that very moment. The generals figured Endymion was half way to wherever the Commander was meant to be and just as Gertrain left his rooms to find the king they jumped him outside his own door.

Gertain was dragged into the dark forests and told to keep a low profile. He took a reluctant holiday at the expense of the generals and returned a year later. Gertrain and the generals completely forgot about the other as Helios was busy conducting them in making search parties for the missing prince of a year, who had spent it on the moon. When Helios saw Gertrain, Jadeite was luckily at his side at the time and his eyes widened. Gertrain was asked why he was back on earth suspisciously and Jedaite thinking quickly said:

"Your Highness, I forgot to say that Commander Gertrain is back for some supplies for the small crew he has on the moon. He'll be back every few months." Helios had nodded, his mind preoccupied with other events.

So it was like that, hiding Gertrain for almost half a year and allowing him to walk around freely the other half for near three years.

"How long has he been up there now?" Jeadite asked, moving to the mouth of the cove and leaning on its rough edges.

"Around three years," Zoicite shrugged as he finished also. "Long enough anyway. King Helios is on the point of desperation." Gertrain snorted.

"Hell, just steal the boy back from those Luanrians and everything will be solved!"

"Are you stupid?" Malachite snapped. "Endymion is in your place at the very moment. If we take him back now, Helios will know he's been fooled and there'll be hell to pay for everyone, including you. No, we have to wait and find the right moment." He turned stern blue eyes to the older man. "You'd do well to keep quiet Commander Gertrain. The other generals and myself will get the prince back."

"You'd better," Gertrain muttered. "I can't keep going on like this."

Moon, Grand Hall

"My lords and ladies, I appreciate you coming this ball in memory of my father. You support has been very welcoming, to myself.and my mother," Serenity spoke aloud for all to hear. The nobles of the moon smiled or bowed their heads in respect towards the young princess. "But lets not dwell on such things! Let us be thankful Queen Serenity VII is still able to be present with us!" Everyone cheered and proceeded to mingle with others as the band started up.

Serenity sighed and sank into her chair beside her mothers. Serenity's head was drooping and her hands trembled on the arms of the throne. The young princess felt to cry. Sure there were no attempts on her life since Endymion had arrived but her mother's condition and the strain of having to become queen so soon weighed her down greatly. She signalled for Reianna and Minako to come over.

"Can you two please take my mother back to her chambers? I'm afraid tonight's festivities could take its toll on her," she whispered.

"Certainly princess, would you like to go back to your chambers also? I see that you're tired." Minako asked carefully but all she got was a groan and a shka eof the head.

"No Minako I'm fine. Please just see to my mother." The two Senshi nodded and helped the dying queen from her place.

Serenity surveyed the crowd watching the dancing nobles. They were all so carefree and happy, dancing and drinking to their hearts delight.it was all good for some in this world.

After an hour of watching prim nobles become deathly drunk and not finding one ounce of amusement in it, Serenity decided to call it a night.

"Endymion," she said quietly. When he first came, she often forgot that he was there because he was so quiet. But she got used to it over the years and knew that the young man would always be a step behind her. He stepped closer to her seat and bent his head in the direction of her voice.

"Yes your highness?"

"Watching nobles drink themselves silly isn't amusing anymore. I'll be going to my chambers. You are, of course, welcome to stay here."

"My thoughts are the same as yours princess. Allow me to excort you to your rooms," he whispered back to her and held out a gloved hand for her. She took it and rose from her seat heading for the main staircase at the other end of the hall. Everone was so drunk that they took no notice of the princess and her guard so there would be no gossip the next day. The Senshi on guard though noticed.

They walked through the marble halls in silence walking to the Royal reception where Endymion was received three years ago. They walked up the same small set of steps and got to Serenity's door. The stars offered the only light through the dark drapes in the Royal Receiving room and Endymion could see the reflection of them in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Thank you my lord - only what do I call you now?" she asked inquiring to their last conversation. They hadn't spoken for the whole of that day and for the whole of this morning. A simple kiss had put many barriers between them.

"Just call me Endymion princess," he replied letting go of her hand. She nodded.

"Only if you agree to call me Serenity."

"Alright - Serenity." She smiled and turned to her door.

"Good night Endymion," she said softly and he bowed his head.

"Good night Serenity," and he backed away to his own room on the other side.

She tossed her head from side to side, clenching the sheets in between her fists. She made small uncomfortable, maybe even scared, noises but they were unheard by anybody.

.Entrinity. Serenity often had times where she dreamt about her sister and felt what she was feeling. But just as she thought she could speak to her, something blocked her way, another presence and threw her back into consciousness.

Serenity bolted upright in bed, sweat running down her face and neck, her heart racing at least a million miles per minute. Looking about the room she came upon the sleeping form of her mother.with a pillow over her face.

"Mother!" she yelled and scrambled out of her own bed removing the pillow as soon as she reached the bedside. The older woman was breathiung but barely and Serenity thanked the gods that she was. It was then that she felt a breeze and saw that the window was open.which was most definitely shut when she left Endymion to go to her rooms. Serenity felt a chill run down her back and tensed listening for any movement or any breathing other than her mother's or her own.

A hand shot out from under the bed and grabbed her ankles pulling her off her feet and making her bang her head hard against the hard wood floor. Serenity screamed from pain and fear as she was slowly being dragged under the bed. She kicked her legs hard but it was no use, the thing had a tight grip on her and continued to drag her towards it.

"Endymion! You said I'd be safe with you! Help me now!" she screamed hoping against all hope that the Terran wasn't dead. She was half way under the bed already and she was sure she heard a wicked laugh and she shouted louder.

Strong arms wrapped around her stomach and pulled her in the opposite direction. Serenity felt bare flesh against her back instead of metal. She gripped his forearms rather than trying to hold herself up on the floorboards.

"Took you long enough Endymion," she snapped, her voice holding a tint of fear. Endymion pulled Serenity's body for all he was worth.

"Just be grateful it - isn't the true commander - here Serenity. He wouldn't - stand a chance," Endymion replied through pulls.

The being hissed and released Serenity making her topple on him. He got up quickly moving Serenity behind him and unsheatehed the sword that he hastily strapped to his back. A black mist filtered from under the bed and stood opposite to them, seemingly shaping into the form of a man.

"Show yourself. How dare you attempt to assassinate the Royal Moon Family. Only a coward would do such deeds," Endymion called. His eyes held challenge and anger and waited for the being to make his move. It chuckled and drifted to the open window.

"This place isn't safe for her highness. What better way to ensure her safety than to kill her?" the voice was male and sounded muffled. "This place isn't safe for you either Endymion. As long as you guard that snotty wench your life will be forfeit also." Before Endymion could blink the mist whipped through the window and into the night. He raced to the window but couldn't see anything in the night sky and cursed under his breath quietly.

"Well it seems to have gone," Endymion said turning to Serenity, but that's when he noticed her curled up form on her bed. He rushed to her side trying to get her to look at him. He didn't care if he didn't have his helmet. "Serenity, are you hurt? Do you need something? Serenity, don't do this. Answer me please!" his tone brought her teary eyes up.

"Now do you see what my life is subject to? The way I'm haunted by beings who wish me dead?" Serenity whispered biting her lip and closing her eyes against tears. In a move he'd regret later, he pulled her huddled form to him, on his lap and rocked her gently, resting his chin on her head.

"Forgive me," he said softly. "I almost failed you."

"You saved me from certain death. How did you fail?"

"I should have been here sooner.if I was later-"

"Please Endymion no more. I don't wish to dwell on such things." She looked up at him from where her head was placed on his shoulder and touched his cheek. Damn it to be so ironic that she wanted to see the man she felt so strongly for but it was dark. She could make out the outline of his face, where the hollow of his eyes were and his nose from the starlight but nothing else. "You saved me. That counts for something Endymion and I'm so grateful." She lifted her head up and kissed him in the exact place where his lips were. Endymion kissed her back, not wanting another repeat of eysterday's events. Her hands creeped around his neck and Endymion supported her back. Three years of being around the Lunarian princess and he finally did what he wanted to do for a while.

Just as suddenly as the kiss started Endymion finished it and lifted his head up to survey the area.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Serenity asked, feeling a bit dazed. She felt his fingers dig into her sides and back firmly, feeling him tense and she awoke from her haziness.

"There are multiple reasons princess," was his curt reply, while still scanning the room. There was a smell in there that didn't seem right.

"Which would be?"

"I am a Terran and you are a Lunarian. It is forbidden for our races to mix. I am your bodyguard and you my charge. It is not right that we become involved in this kind of relationship. My job is to protect you and keep you away from any dangerous plots, not to love you." He knew he was lying about the latter part but he needed to concentrate and not think how good it would be to be with her. Serenity fell quiet removing her hands from his neck.

"Alright Terran," she bit out icily. "Any other reasons?"

"Yes princess," he replied just as coldly. "I stopped because there is a fire starting in this very room."


	5. Authors Notes

Sorry everyone about the delay in getting the rewritten version of 'The Guarded Twin' up and running again. Life has been hectic for both Lady and Myself, Lady has been going to college (I'm so proudsniff) and me, well with a toddler and a baby on the way and doctor appointments and such. We haven't really been able to be on our computers much lately. Thank you all for reading. And HOPEFULLY the story now flows better then it did before with less confusion. -Entrinity Sunseeker-


End file.
